


My Name?

by Widow_Spyder



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Secrets, Sleepy Cuddles, sengen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widow_Spyder/pseuds/Widow_Spyder
Summary: Being shallow was one thing but claiming he was the most shallow man in the world because he didn’t know his real- Senku’s thoughts stopped abruptly as something else tugged on his mind. “Wait, so you don't even know your real name?”For the Prompt:AU where Asagiri Gen is actually his stage name, but no one knows because the only ones who knew his real name in the modern world were his parents and he was estranged from them. Gen himself doesn’t even know his real name anymore, but he doesn’t care - he'd rather be Asagiri Gen the mentalist (of the science kingdom) than the boy his family didn't want. But while the Perseus is being built, Senku finds out. Bonus if Gen's "shallowest man" thing is partly due to not even his name being real
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 20
Kudos: 235





	My Name?

With the Perseus building on a full schedule, the days of relaxing by the sea with Francois’s cocktails were long over. Nevermind that the entire area was nearly frozen from winter’s winds. It didn’t stop them from continuing to prep and build and meld things together for the huge ship. It also meant adding heating and appliances to the newly built village area near the ship grounds for the workers. With 150 of them now, it was no surprise that Ishigami village wouldn’t be able to house them. There was only so much room on their rock area a little ways away from the main piece of land. 

Which, in the long run, made perfect sense that Senku and Gen would share a hut. It freed up more room for others who preferred being alone, and plus, it wasn’t like they weren’t used to it. Back in Ishigami village, they always shared bedrolls in the observatory, leaving Chrome to the less spacious science shed below them to sleep in. It only took a few days for them to get accustomed to it, but by then, they had come up with a nightly tradition in order to fall asleep easier. 

Every night since sharing bedrolls for the first time, they talk and talk until one of them falls asleep, unable to continue, and the other follows right after. They don’t purposefully set out to stay awake all night, of course. It’s just comforting to have a voice you trust lull you to sleep like a lullaby. 

Tonight they were talking about Taiju’s recent unsuccessful quest to ask Yuzuriha on a date. Everything had started fine; Taiju had gotten some alone time with her, while everyone in the immediate area spied on them. But when it came to actually asking, Taiju had bumbled through it, and eventually, the ‘spies’ just left out of pity, which is how Senku and Gen came to find out as Taiju went to Senku to wallow in his defeat while Yuzuriha came to Gen for advice. 

Both parties ended up awkwardly consoling the other until they left, which at the end of the day turned out to be quite the topic to discuss as they got ready to sleep. 

“So stupid. It’s not like his voice box actually closes up.” Senku grumbled as he unfolded the blankets they had put away in the morning and smoothed them on top of Gen, who was already lying down on the bedrolls. 

“Maybe Taiju is trying to do another grand reveal?” Gen suggested, though his voice was a little muffled from under the heavy blanket weight on top of him. “Like under the tree in the schoolyard?” 

Senku shook his head as he blew out the candle and snuggled under the blankets as well. “What’s the point, it’s not like Yuzuriha can’t know already. Taiju isn’t exactly the best secret keeper.”

“Perhaps.” Gen shrugged, waiting for Senku to settle before he plastered himself to Senku’s side. Senku grunted but let him get comfortable. “Keeping secrets is a lot easier when no one knows you have that secret.”

“Isn’t that just plain ignorance? If no one knows you have a secret, then obviously no one is going to reveal it.” Senku answered. 

“Not necessarily…” Gen drawled. “For instance, you don’t know my name isn’t actually Asagiri Gen, but it’s not exactly a secret either.” 

That got Senku awake again. “What?” Senku sat up quickly, making Gen yelp as his partial pillow moved out from under him. “Sorry, say that again. Your name isn’t actually-” Senku trailed off in shock. Sure, Gen was a liar sometimes, but even Senku thought he knew him well enough to be told such a shocking revelation. Even so, they whispered secrets into the night air for only them to hear before, so he thought they had that trust secured within one another. Why reveal this now? And so… nonchalant too?

“Asagiri Gen.” Gen answered for him, breaking Senku out of his thoughts. He had sat up as well. “It’s my stage name. You know all big performers have them.”

_That was true…_ Senku thought. At least back in the old days. “I- I guess so.” 

Gen giggled at Senku’s expression. “Senku-chan, you can close your mouth, really, it’s okay. Nothing you need to concern yourself with. I certainly don’t. And it’s not like we can just go and check now.”

“So you really don’t mind?” Senku asked, confused. For all of Gen’s hidden sensitivities, surely this one was high on the list that made him emotional. 

“Don’t mind, don’t care.” Gen shrugged. “Honestly, as long as people can agree on one thing to call me, then I don’t care what it is.” Gen smiled brightly, an odd expression given the topic they’re talking about. “That and I’m the world’s most shallow man. I don’t need a real birth name.” Gen said, elbowing Senku lightly in the ribs. 

“Sure, I mean that makes sense to a degree.” To another degree, it didn’t, though. Being shallow was one thing but claiming he was the most shallow man in the world because he didn’t know his real- Senku’s thoughts stopped abruptly as something else tugged on his mind. “Wait, so you don't even know your real name?”

“Nope!” Gen chirped, as he settled back down under the blankets. Senku watched him do it, perplexed and a little worried. 

“You don’t.. know?”

“I can’t remember it anymore, and it wasn’t like I was so close to my parents that I could just ask.” Gen said it like it was nothing, and yet Senku can feel a sharp tugging in his gut telling him this wasn’t just ‘nothing.’ “I just got used to ‘Asagiri Gen’ and never thought about it.”

Senku shocked his head. “But that’s-”

“I don’t care, Senku-chan, to put it bluntly.” Gen interrupted. He stuck a hand out from under the blankets and pulled Senku back down under them. Senku complied and settled until they were face to face. “I didn’t care back in the modern world, and I certainly don’t care to find out now.” Gen took hold of Senku’s hand until Senku held his hand back. “Besides, I’d rather be Asagiri Gen of the Science Kingdom than whoever of nowhere.”

“I guess so.” Senku whispered, suddenly mesmerized by Gen’s face illuminated only by the moon outside their window. That is until Gen averted his eyes with a kicked puppy expression. From any other person in their little kingdom, they wouldn’t even have noticed it, but Senku’s spent years sleeping and talking and spending time with Gen to know each carefully masked expression. 

“Honestly, it doesn’t matter, not having a real name.” Gen murmured, just a hint of emotion bleeding through his tone but enough to have Senku practically flinch with worry. It’s then that Senku finally realizes what Gen has been doing to himself every time he thinks of this topic. Even if Gen himself doesn’t know it, Senku can see it plain as day now. Gen’s been putting himself down because of this. It makes sense to a certain degree, considering Gen’s inner insecurities Senku got to know, but that doesn’t make it any less wrong. Just because knowing his real name doesn’t matter doesn’t mean that Gen, too, doesn’t matter. 

“Don’t say that.” Senku nearly growled, surprising even himself at the intensity he ground out those words. 

Gen must’ve just been falling asleep because his voice is already muddled with sleep when he answers. “Hm? Don’t say what?”

“Don’t say you don’t have a real name because you do.” Senku continued, tightening his grip on Gen’s hand, still holding his. When they make eye contact, Senku continues. “Birth certificates are tiny pieces of ash now, so it doesn’t matter what they said. You’re Asagiri Gen because you made yourself into that person. So as far as I and everyone else is concerned, that’s your real name because you chose to embody it.”

It took a minute for Gen to answer, but when he does, he smiles. “Getting wise on me, Senku-chan?”

“Shut up.” Senku grumbled, and yet he smiled back. 

“I most certainly will not!” Gen giggled, letting Senku groan as he snuggled his head right on top of his chest. It’s silent for a few minutes after that; neither is asleep yet, but both are comfortable and lax. When Gen finally speaks up, his voice is less than a whisper. “But thank you. That really uh, helped with some things - in my head.” 

Senku chuckled, making Gen feel the low vibrations in his ear. “No problem.”

“Goodnight, Senku-chan.” Gen sighed, letting his eyes finally close to fall asleep. 

Senku wrapped his spare arm around Gen’s shoulders. “Night, mentalist.” Senku said as he closed his eyes as well, letting the lull of Gen’s breathing and warmth next to him put him to sleep. If he held on a little tighter to Gen that night, well, no one would know but them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's another prompt down, requested by maristine on Tumblr! Thank you very much! I hope it's alright and accurate to the ideas you shared with me. <3
> 
> Next fic will be posted on **10/7/2020**
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading this far and I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
